Hauptseite
welcome to the anime wiki! thumb we are the community page wh ich is a bout animes. into anim es and want to share your knowledge? cleck here to join us! contents anime list 100px anime categories 100px characters 100px music 100px anime concepts 100px anime events 100px power comparisons 100px quizzes 100px what is anime? Manh nha xuất hiện từ đầu thế kỷ XX, bắt đầu phát triển mạnh mẽ từ thập niên 1950, trải qua nhiều thập kỷ, anime giờ đây đã vươn ra khỏi Nhật Bản, trở thành một hiện tượng phổ biến toàn cầu. Vậy điều gì khiến anime trở nên phổ biến như vậy? Sức hút của nó là gì? “Anime” thật ra cũng chỉ là cách người Nhật dùng để phát âm chữ “animation” tức là phim hoạt hình. Như vậy anime có thể hiểu là phim hoạt hình Nhật. Ấy nhưng bản thân anime lại thay đổi hoàn toàn khái niệm “phim hoạt hình”. Ở nhiều nước phương Tây, Mỹ và ngay cả Việt Nam, khi nhắc đến “phim hoạt hình” chúng ta đều nghĩ ngay đó là một sản phẩm giải trí dành cho trẻ em. Thế nhưng đối tượng khách hàng mà anime nhắm đến lại có phạm vi vô cùng rộng lớn. Thế giới anime đa dạng, phong phú dành cho mọi lứa tuổi. Không lệ thuộc vào quy tắc “dành cho trẻ em”, chủ đề anime truyền tải trở nên rộng lớn hơn và mang nhiều vấn đề trưởng thành hơn. Bản thân nội dung của anime cũng vì thế mà trở nên phức tạp. Sự phức tạp này hoàn toàn trái ngược với yêu cầu “đơn giản dễ hiểu” ở phim hoạt hình thông thường. Và cũng vì vậy mà tuyến nhân vật thường có sự thay đổi theo sự phát triển của cốt truyện. Điểm này vốn không giống như hầu hết các phim hoạt hình, nơi nhân vật một khi đã được thiết lập cho một tính cách, chúng ta sẽ hiếm khi thấy sự phát triển nhân vật. Ví dụ như ở “Rurouni Kenshin”, ta có thể thấy rõ sự khác biệt của một Kenshin lạnh lùng của thời Mạc Phủ và một Kenshin hiền hòa hay cười ở thời hậu Mạc Phủ. Hay với Dragon Ball , chúng ta được chứng kiến các nhân vật từ lúc nhỏ đến khi lớn lên, có cả gia đình, sự biến đổi về mặt sức mạnh, điều đó cũng tương tự như Sailor Moon. Ở phim hoạt hình ngày trước, đây là một điều rất hiếm thấy. Những sự khác biệt ấy thay đổi khái niệm phim hoạt hình vốn có. Hay đúng hơn, mọi người dùng chính từ “anime” để phân biệt hẳn với phim hoạt hình, để khi nhắc đến anime mọi người đều nghĩ đến một khái niệm phim hoạt hình khác hẳn. contact us! 300px our facebook page 300px our facebook group 70px 70px 70px 70px wiki administrators if you need help with editing, please visit help:contents. join discussions (maybe add the module?) did you know? with tabs polls power comparison picture with caption some anime suggestions picture that leads... video video __NOEDITSECTION__ .